


hearts keep breaking and the heads just roll

by charleybradburies



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Internal Conflict, Love, Love Triangles, Major Character Injury, Multiple Relationships, Not A Fix-It, Not Actually Unrequited Love, POV Multiple, Phone Calls & Telephones, Poetry, Season/Series 02, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Spies & Secret Agents, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What matters most: the things they said, or the things they avoided saying?</p><p>Title from Elle King's "Ex's and Oh's"</p>
            </blockquote>





	hearts keep breaking and the heads just roll

“hello,” she says.  
“it’s me,” she says.  
“again,” she says.  
“I hope you’re doing well but  
even if you aren’t I’d  
really like to hear your voice  
again,” she says  
and hangs up the phone again  
in a city he doesn’t miss  
even though he wishes  
he were there,  
two thousand four hundred sixty  
two miles away,  
three hour time difference and  
a lifetime worth of unsaid  
confessions and his cross  
is heavy enough  
without yearning for a threshold  
to carry her  
across.

“hello,” he rehearses  
to himself in the dark.  
“I’ve been so busy  
missing you  
from the bottom of my heart  
and I’m sorry  
that I didn’t realize  
that I could put  
a whole continent  
between us and yet  
still fall asleep wanting  
you next to me but  
I’ve been so busy trying to forget  
how angry I am at myself  
for pushing you off  
the pedestal I put you on  
than I could ever explain  
and how I can’t say  
I ever got to call you mine  
but I still can’t stop wanting  
you  
back.”

“hello,” she says  
and she looks like an angel  
and a movie star  
and hopes and dreams and the eighth  
wonder of the world and  
in her eyes he sees the ghost  
of the man he’s still trying  
to be.

“I’m happy for you,” she says  
and he used to think she was a good liar but  
her pristine dress and perfect  
curls can’t hide that every  
word makes her heart break a little  
more and she’s just waiting  
for the penny to drop  
so she can go  
home  
and try to forget  
him.

“you were running away,” she says, and  
her voice doesn’t break but  
his heart speeds up and  
his palms sweat and he’s  
still broken and he’s still  
running and he can’t  
hide from the truth, she says.  
“you’re in love with her,” she says  
and they’re all  
terrible  
liars  
so he says  
nothing  
since there’s nothing  
left to say.  
he’s faced down  
devils  
and he’s knocked  
on death’s door  
but he’s never been so gripped  
with fear as when she  
fell.


End file.
